1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for automatically configuring information of topology indicating how to connect each equipment such as a router, a host computer, and the like with a network, and more particularly, it relates to a technique for automatically configuring topology information based on the configuration information set for an interface of each equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional technique for automatically configuring topology information is designed to configure information of topology in management equipment based on the information sent from each equipment connected to a network, by transferring the information necessary for configuring topology information from each equipment to the management equipment of the network. For example, a network configuration recognizing device disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Heisei 5-136794, is designed to transfer the sending source address of a packet received by each port of a hub, from the hub to the management equipment and according to the information transferred from the hub, configure the topology information in the management equipment.
The conventional technique enables automatic configuration of topology information as for a network already configured. However, in need for automatic configuration of topology information as for a network to be configured from now on, the conventional technique will never do. The case of requiring topology information before configuration of a network is as follows, by way of example.
In the case of configuration of a network, it is necessary to set the configuration information including IP address, subnet mask, routing information, and the like, in each equipment such as a router, a host computer, and the like to be connected to the network. In order to set this configuration information, generally a worker needs to visit the setting place of each equipment. Such a method takes a lot of troubles for setting of the configuration information, and the improvement is desired.
As a method in order to reply to the above desire, such a method can be considered, as transferring configuration information to be set for an interface of each managed equipment, from management equipment of a network to the corresponding managed equipment, through a network, thereby to set the configuration information sent to the managed equipment. In order to realize this method, it is also necessary to input into the management equipment, the topology information indicating how to connect each managed equipment to a network, in addition to the configuration information, so as to have the management equipment recognize the network configuration. Namely, in order to automatically set the configuration information in every managed equipment, it becomes necessary to establish the configuration information in every managed equipment. sequentially in the order of starting from one managed equipment connected to the upstream of a network (nearest to the management equipment), thereby requiring the input of the topology information in the management equipment.
For example, when management equipment 101 sets the configuration information in managed equipment 102 and 103, in a network as shown in FIG. 24, it is necessary to set the configuration information in the managed equipment 102 at first, and thereafter set the configuration information in the managed equipment 103. At this time, if the topology information is not entered in the management equipment 101, there is a possibility of setting the configuration information in the managed equipment 103 before setting the configuration information in the managed equipment 102. In this case, the information for setting the configuration information is not relayed correctly by the managed equipment 102, thereby failing in setting the configuration information.
When automatically setting the configuration information in each managed equipment via a network, it is also necessary to enter the topology information of a network, in addition to the configuration information to be set in each managed equipment. However, even if setting of the configuration information is automated, an additional trouble of configuring and entering the topology information would spoil the merit of automatic setting of the configuration information, and therefore, the improvement is desired.